Une raison à tout ça
by Light of Soul
Summary: Je m'appelle Harry Potter, je dois combattre le Mal et les Ténèbres, ce n'est pas mon choix, c'est mon devoir et mon destin, mais ce soir, tout a changé. Si j'avais, là, tout de suite, ce choix à faire entre suivre le Mal, le fuir ou le combattre… je fuirais, je fuirais le plus loin possible.
1. prologue

_Bonjour à tous, voici le prologue d'une fiction qui m'a traversé l'esprit, un jour comme ça sans prévenir. Je pense qu'elle aura quelque chapitre mais je ne sais pas encore combien, à vrai dire, j'écris au fur et à mesure que les idées me viennent. J'espère en tout cas que ce prologue vous plaira :-)_

_bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**disclamer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling**_

_**Une raison à tout ça**_

_Prologue_

Quand les Ténèbres commencent à se répandre, il est on ne peut plus difficile, voire même impossible de les arrêter. Elles s'immiscent insidieusement dans chaque recoin, prennent possession de chaque être avec une rapidité plus ou moins grande selon la personne et peuvent même corrompre l'ami le plus dévoué que l'on a. Quand on se rend compte de cela, il est déjà trop tard, le Mal a fait son œuvre et il ne reste que trois possibilités, le fuir à toutes jambes, se laisser corrompre à son tour par lui ou le combattre. Nous avons tous le choix, nous sommes tous libre de choisir dans quel camp nous nous devons d'aller… tous… sauf moi.

Moi ? Je suis destiné depuis ma naissance à combattre ces Ténèbres, c'est écrit comme ça.

Oh bien sur je pourrais fuir, fuir très loin sans me retourner et prier pour que jamais ces Ténèbres ne me retrouvent mais… vous pourriez vivre comme ça ? Avec la peur de tomber nez à nez avec le Mal incarné, le monstre qui vous poursuit depuis votre enfance pour assouvir sa vengeance. Moi non.

Je fais donc un choix qui n'en est pas vraiment un, le choix de combattre le Mal, comme il en a été décidé pour moi.

Mais pourtant, au moment même où toutes ces pensées me traversent l'esprit, je ne combat plus, je suis ailleurs, léger et je ressens comme un fourmillement dans tout le corps… corps que je ne sens d'ailleurs pratiquement plus.

Quelques minutes avant cela, on m'a lancé un sort, je m'en souviens, mais un sort que je ne connais pas. Encore une fois cette Bellatrix Lestrange se place au devant de la scène… son maître ne va pas être très content de savoir qu'elle a lancé un sort cuisant à sa proie, il avait pourtant été clair… _« Potter tu es à moi »._

Je vois une fille brune aux cheveux ébouriffés à côté d'un corps inerte…un garçon brun à lunettes, il n'est pas conscient et semble même assez mal en poing.

Et soudain, je prends conscience de ce qui est en train de m'arriver. Ce garçon étendu c'est moi. Cette jeune fille, c'est ma meilleure amie, Hermione. Il s'est passé quelque chose, tout le monde hurle, des sorts fusent de partout, des corps jonchent le sol de pierre, du sang s'écoule le long des murs, et des pierres précieuses bleues, vertes, rouges, jaunes se répandent dans les escaliers.

Je crois me souvenir que nous avons été trahis…notre plan n'a pas pu aboutir.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui m'arrive, je suis en train de regarder mon propre corps étendu par terre… suis-je mort ?

Hermione lance des sorts sur moi et à chaque fois qu'un de ses sorts m'atteint, je sens ce fourmillement qui traverse mon corps, elle a l'air désespérée, terrifiée, et me crie de me réveillée tout en lançant d'autres sorts qui cette fois, ne me sont pas destinés. Je comprends que tout en essayant de me réanimer, elle me protège, mais elle n'est pas la seule.

Ron est à quelque mètre, caché derrière une statue et empêche ces hommes en noir de s'approcher de nous.

Je voudrais les aider…vraiment… mais je reste là figé, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Mon esprit divague un peu je crois, je suis comme détaché de tout ça.

Une femme assez âgée, en robe de chambre écossaise sort soudain d'une salle en contre bas des escaliers, elle semble chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un en même temps qu'elle lance des sorts à tout vas.

_- professeur McGonagall ! Harry est blessé, il ne bouge plus, je crois qu'il ne respire plus !_

Etrange impression d'entendre dire que l'on est quasi mort. J'ai pourtant l'impression de respirer…mais si j'étais devenu un fantôme…

Je vois tout cela comme si j'étais trop éloigné, je perçois quelque mots mais rien de précis, je vois des flashs de lumière, que je devine être des sorts mais je ne vois pas qui ils atteignent… en fait j'ai l'impression de m'éloigner de plus en plus de tout ce qui se passe…comme si quelque chose m'attirait.

Je perçois une lumière assez intense et comprend que quelque chose a explosé non loin de nous. Les hurlements se font plus forts encore, les gens se bousculent, se piétinent pour fuir quelque chose, c'est la panique la plus totale.

_- il arrive !_

_- Pomona, Potter est blessé nous n'avons plus de recours ! Actionnez le transplaneur tout de suite !_

_- mais…et les prisonniers…et les … les corps ?_

_- Pomona si vous ne l'actionnez pas maintenant nous sommes tous perdus alors allez-y !_

Les mangemorts nous encerclent presque maintenant, Hermione fait bouclier de son corps pour protéger le mien en se couchant à demi sur moi tout en lançant des sorts et Ron lance des boucliers dans tous les sens.

_- Hermione mets Harry à l'abri et fais attention à toi, je vais les retenir un maximum !_

_- Ron non !_

Je vois les deux mangemorts avant mes deux meilleurs amis, l'un, lève sa baguette droit vers Ron, l'autre vers Hermione et mon corps. Pour la première fois depuis que je suis dans cet état, je prends pleinement pied dans la réalité et je vois clairement la bouche de ces monstres prononcer ces deux maudits mots… ces mots qui vous font passer en moins d'une seconde, de la vie à la mort.

Les deux sorts fusent exactement au même moment. Je ne peux rien faire pour les éviter ou pour les dévier, je ne perçois plus rien à part quelque mouvement très flous que je n'arrive pas me représenter clairement. J'entends un hurlement mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il signifie ou de qui il provient, la terreur m'envahit enfin.

Je m'appelle Harry Potter, je dois combattre le Mal et les Ténèbres, ce n'est pas mon choix, c'est mon devoir et mon destin, mais ce soir, tout a changé. Si j'avais, là, tout de suite, ce choix à faire entre suivre le Mal, le fuir ou le combattre… je fuirais, je fuirais le plus loin possible.

Mon esprit semble tout à coup de nouveau relié à mon corps, et je ressens une énorme secousse…un flash blanc… puis, plus rien…

* * *

_voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser quelques reviews, ça motive pour écrire la suite ! :-)_


	2. Chapitre 1 De l'autre côté

_Bonjour ! Voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Pensez à laisser une petite review (positive ou négative) avant de partir, j'aimerais beaucoup connaître vos impressions :-)_

_Bonne lecture ***_

_PS: tout appartient à J.K Rowling_

* * *

**_De l'autre côté_**

Drago était recroquevillé sous un bureau dans une classe abandonnée et écoutait les cris et les impacts de sorts ricocher dans les couloirs inférieurs. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, il ne parvenait plus à bouger, paralysé par la peur, et regardait fixement devant lui, ses pensées tournant à plein régime.

_Mais qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête ! _

Il croyait vraiment que Voldemort allait prendre des dispositions spécialement pour lui, pour lui épargner le moindre danger, simplement parce qu'il portait cette « chose » sur le bras et parce qu'il avait fait serment de le servir ?

_Non mais quel imbécile ! _

Il avait fallu que ça soit Potter et ses amis qui le sauvent in extremis dans la Salle sur Demande pour qu'il prenne conscience de l'erreur monumentale qu'il avait faite en se ralliant à Voldemort. Tout ça pour suivre la lignée, pourrie jusqu'à l'os, de ses parents. Un Malfoy digne de ce nom doit faire honneur à la maison Serpentard, aux idéaux qu'elle représente et à ses nobles représentants, et qui d'autre que l'héritier de Serpentard, Lord Voldemort, pouvait mériter un tel honneur ?

On lui avait ressassé ce discours toute sa vie et il avait fini par se fixer comme objectif logique de rejoindre les rangs des mangemorts, se sentant fier et important vis-à-vis de ses amis d'être aussi « cool ».

Mais maintenant qu'il était passé à deux doigts de se faire consumer vivant par un Feudeymon par la faute de l'un de ses « meilleurs amis » et qu'il avait vu avec horreur les corps de ses condisciples et de ses professeurs, étendus, sans vie devant lui, il relativisait franchement ce qu'il y avait de cool là dedans.

Il fallait voir la réalité en face, il n'avait rien d'un mangemort, il n'avait jamais supporté de voir ce monstre torturer des gens devant lui et était incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. C'est d'ailleurs pour ces mêmes raisons qu'il n'avait pas dénoncé Potter et les autres quand ils avaient été faits prisonniers au manoir Malfoy, il y a quelques mois. Il devait cesser de suivre aveuglément ses parents en leur trouvant des excuses ainsi qu'à lui même et cesser de jouer à l'autruche comme si les mangemorts n'étaient tout au plus qu'un peu turbulents et indisciplinés. Etre un lâche avait assez duré, de même que rester caché là ! Il allait repasser du bon côté, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir à nouveau se regarder dans une glace un jour… enfin si il survivait à cette nuit.

Drago se dirigea donc vers la porte, sortit sa baguette et décida de tout faire pour aider un maximum de gens à échapper aux mangemorts, ses anciens alliés à partir de maintenant.

Il courut à toutes jambes dans les couloirs et arriva en haut des marches donnant accès au premier étage. C'est à ce moment qu'il aperçu Potter, Weasley et Granger. Potter était inconscient, Granger tentait de le trainer à l'abri derrière une statue et Weasley repoussait tant bien que mal les attaques de six mangemorts, plusieurs mètres plus loin.

En une fraction de seconde, il vit les sorts fuser sur eux, que Weasley et Granger n'auraient pas le temps de réagir et il sut qu'il ne pourrait dévier qu'un seul sort sur les deux avant qu'ils n'atteignent leur destination.

Il pointa sa baguette et lança un sort puissant qui vint percuter l'Avada lancé par l'un des mangemorts. L'impact des deux sorts provoqua une onde de choc si forte que toutes les personnes dans un rayon de 5 mètres furent propulsées en arrière. Au même moment, un grand flash blanc illumina tout le château et aveugla Drago.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'il se trouvait à présent dans une sorte de grotte, entouré d'une centaine de personnes qui paraissaient avoir été interrompues en plein combat. Tous, y compris lui, avaient été transporté de force ici apparemment, alors qu'ils se trouvaient il y a encore quelques secondes, à Poudlard, en pleine bataille. Certain avaient la baguette brandie devant eux, le visage encore tendu par la concentration et semblaient maintenant décontenancés de ne plus avoir leurs ennemis face à eux. D'autres un peu plus loin, étaient à genoux et attendaient le coup de grâce d'un mangemorts ou d'une créature plus cruelles encore, les yeux fermés. Ils rouvrirent les yeux en ne sentant pas le sort les foudroyer et tournèrent la tête de tous côtés, n'en revenant pas de leur chance, et d'autres encore étaient étendus sur le sol, inconscients.

Mais que c'était-il donc passé ? Comment était il arrivé jusqu'ici ?

Drago était plus que perplexe.

Les personnes valides commençaient à s'organiser et portaient secours aux autres, tout le monde courait dans tous les sens et McGonagall avait prit la tête des opérations vraisemblablement.

_- vite emmenez les blessés dans cette salle et trouvez moi Madame Pomfresh ! Faite qu'elle s'en soit sortie ! _

_- je suis là Minerva, il faut vite les transporter, certains sont dans un état critique !_

Pomfresh avait le nez qui saignait mais ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper et tentait de soulever un élève qui avait l'air mal en poing.

Drago se précipita pour l'aider.

_- M. Malfoy mais qu'est ce que vous…_

Pomfresh n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que McGonagall se précipitait déjà sur lui, baguette tendue.

_- reculez-vous immédiatement Malfoy et posez votre baguette ! Comment avez-vous fait pour vous retrouver ici ?_

Drago lâcha sa baguette et se tourna lentement vers son professeur, mieux valait pour lui ne pas faire de gestes brusques dans la situation où il était. Après tout, sa reconversion était toute récente et à par lui-même, tout le monde le voyait encore comme un mangemort, donc une menace évidente.

_- je suis apparu ici tout à coup professeur, il y a eu une lumière blanche aveuglante mais je suis de votre côté professeur…_

_- ne me mentez surtout pas Malfoy ! Vous n'avez pas pu être transporté ici par le transplaneur c'est impossible ! Et de toute manière je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de vous pour le moment !_

Elle lança un sort pour ligoter Drago et le fit asseoir à l'écart des autres, derrière un rocher.

_- si vous ne voulez pas vous faire étriper par les autres, je vous conseille de rester gentiment ici et d'arrêter de gesticuler! Je viendrais vous voir tout à l'heure ! Ne m'obligez pas à vous stupéfixer !_

Drago fit un signe de tête montrant qu'il avait comprit et se contenta de regarder à l'abri des regards, les gens encore debout, transporter les autres dans la salle adjacente, transformée pour l'heure en infirmerie de fortune.

Il devait à tout prix faire comprendre à McGonagall qu'il était de leur côté car s'ils le renvoyaient là bas… il ne le supporterait pas, ne le supporterait plus. Les mangemorts ne devaient pas savoir qu'il avait décidé de changer de camp donc, à priori, il ne devait pas risquer grand-chose mais ce qu'il avait vu pendant la bataille dans le château l'avait profondément marqué. Il ne voulait plus retourner là bas, auprès de ces monstres plus jamais.

_- mais comment diable est-il arrivé jusqu'ici Minerva ? Je pensais que Dumbledore avait conçu le transplaneur pour que seul les gens de Bien et alliés de Poudlard puisse être amenés ici ?_

_- je ne sais pas PomPom mais là n'est pas le plus gros problème pour l'instant ! Nous devons nous occuper des blessés !_

_- oui vous avez raison ! nous avons presque regroupé tous les blessés graves de ce côté, 26 personnes sont dans un état critique dont 20 élèves, 8 ont des fractures plus ou moins graves, allant de la cheville à la fêlure du crâne, 17 sont juste contusionnés ou assommés, j'ai chargé les personnes vaillantes et les élèves les plus âgés de s'occuper d'eux et … malheureusement, depuis notre arrivée ici…nous avons déjà perdu 6 personnes, Minerva…_

_- par Merlin… ! Je … bon… il faudrait mettre les corps à l'écart des blessés, pour ne pas…enfin je veux dire que voir ces malheureux ne les aidera pas vous comprenez ?_

_- oui bien sur, je vais demander aux membres de l'Ordre et aux Aurors encore en forme de s'occuper d'eux…_

_- merci PomPom… quel terrible nuit ! Avez-vous vu Potter et ses amis ?_

_- oui ils sont au fond, côté droit… ils font partis des états critiques, surtout Potter…mais son état à l'air de s'être stabilisé pour le moment. Des soins lui ont été prodigués apparemment._

_- je vais allée les voir…_

_- je continue à m'occuper de mes patients._

Et avant que Minerva ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, PomPom était déjà repartie.

Minerva se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué et vit Harry étendu au sol, blanc comme un linge, inconscient et respirant difficilement.

_- ca va aller Potter, on va s'occuper de vous. _

Puis, regardant d'un côté et de l'autre :

_- Mais où est donc…_

_- professeur McGonagall s'il vous plait, on a besoin de vous ! _Deux élèves étaient en train de paniquer à la vue du sang qui s'écoulait de la jambe d'une élève après lui avoir retiré une barre en métal qui s'y était planté.

_- j'arrive, ne touchez à rien ! _dit elle en se précipitant vers eux.

Mais soudain, quelqu'un d'autre l'appela, comme sorti de nul part, quelqu'un qu'elle n'entendit pas cependant :

_- mais attendez professeur moi ca va c'est pour Ron et Hermione que je m'inquiète ! Où sont-ils ? Professeur !_

Harry se tenait debout au milieu de rangés de corps, de gens qui criaient ou encore qui courraient dans tous les sens. Il se retourna après avoir appelé sans succès son professeur et vit son propre corps étendu sans connaissance.

_- oh non ça recommence ! Mais c'est pas vrai !_

Des images lui revinrent alors en mémoire, son corps étendu et Hermione essayant de le ranimer, les sorts de la mort lancés vers eux, Ron qui s'écroule, un cri, un flash…

_- Ron…non…_

Harry tomba à genoux, la tête entre les mains, il se rappelait maintenant, il venait de voir son meilleur ami…mourir… ce cri qu'il avait entendu, c'était son propre cri face à la scène de Ron s'effondrant devant lui.

C'était impossible, pas Ron… il devait cauchemarder il n'y avait pas d'autre explication, ou si ! Voldemort devait à nouveau lui insinuer de fausses images pour mieux le manipuler. Oui Ron devait avoir été transporté ailleurs. Et où était…

Il se releva d'un coup, comme si une décharge l'avait traversé.

_- … Hermione ? _

Il vit alors son corps inerte, se convulsait tout à coup et madame Pomfresh accourir vers lui. Il regardait abasourdi tous ces gens s'affairer autour de ce corps qu'il ne ressentait plus comme étant le sien. C'était une impression unique et terrifiante à la fois d'être séparé de son corps et d'assister à tout ce qui se passe autour de lui pendant son inconscience.

Il se sentait à nouveau comme aspiré ailleurs, la tristesse de savoir Ron mort sans pour autant réussir à se l'avouer ne l'aidant en rien à résister à cette gravité nouvelle, mais en même temps l'inquiétude et la peur de ne pas savoir ce qui était arrivé à sa meilleure amie le maintenait ancré dans cette réalité, il refusait catégoriquement que cette force l'emmène.

_- non je resterai là, je resterai là…_

Au fur et à mesure qu'il se répétait cette phrase et associé aux sorts de l'infirmière, son corps se calma progressivement pour finir par retrouver complètement son calme. La force qui l'attirait se dissipa enfin et il perçut à nouveau tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'il entendit Hermione l'appeler. Il se tourna vivement vers l'endroit d'où provenait sa voix et vit sa meilleure amie à quelque mètre de lui.

_- oh par Merlin vite elle convulse à son tour !_

Pomfresh se précipita droit vers Hermione mais passa devant elle sans la voir et s'arrêta auprès d'un autre corps…celui d'Hermione.

Harry regarda à la fois sa meilleure amie debout devant lui, l'air un peu ailleurs, et cette même meilleure amie entourée de plusieurs personnes qui lui envoyaient différents sorts. Il comprit enfin ce qui était en train de se passer.

_- Hermione ! je t'interdis de mourir tu m'entends ! _

_- Harry…c'est fort, ça m'attire…_

_- je sais mais tu dois résister je t'en prie ! _

_- Harry…_

_- Non ! concentre toi Hermione ! _

Il se précipita sur elle pour lui attraper les mains mais elles passèrent à travers.

Il se tourna alors vers le corps inconscient de sa meilleure amie et posa sa main sur la sienne.

Hermione leva sa main et sembla plus alerte.

_- je sens des picotements…_

Ils se regardèrent quelque seconde puis le corps d'Hermione se calma d'un coup et l'Hermione debout face à Harry disparut.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'Hermione inspira profondément comme pour reprendre son souffle après une trop longue apnée et reprit connaissance, de nouveau dans son corps.

_- …Ha..Harry…_

_- ça va aller Miss Granger, respirez calmement, vous revenez de loin ! Harry est un peu plus loin là bas, on s'occupe de lui rassurez vous !_

Harry était de nouveau tombé à genoux sous le choc et le soulagement, de savoir qu'elle était toujours en vie, de savoir qu'elle était toujours là, l'espace d'un instant il avait cru qu'elle…non c'était inconcevable, Ron était déjà… il n'accepterait pas qu'elle fasse de même.

_- Harry… concentre toi… et reviens…toi aussi…_

Toutes les personnes autour d'Hermione se regardèrent surprise et mirent ces propos sur le compte du choc de la réanimation mais Harry lui, comprit très bien ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Et il essayait d'ailleurs désespérément mais pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, il était incapable de revenir dans son propre corps, comme Hermione l'avait fait.

Il était coincé dans les limbes avec le risque d'être à tout moment aspiré de l'autre côté.

Il y avait forcément une raison à tout ça et il devait impérativement trouver laquelle.

* * *

_La suite au prochain épisode :-)_


End file.
